Kazoku
by W. Phoenix
Summary: Y ahí estaban ellos, frágiles y débiles frente a un mundo despiadado. Pero juntos al fin y al cabo.


Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin y sus respectivos personajes son de Isayama Hajime.

* * *

 **Para el reto navideño** —¿Es un reto, cierto? — **del foro "Cuartel General de Trost".**

* * *

Todavía podía sentir la calidez de la mano ajena. El tacto suave y los leves apretones que le daba cuando la descubría bajando la mirada revoloteaban aún en su piel, tan blanca que parecía no haber sido nunca tocada por la luz del sol.

Él consiguió hacerla sentir llena sólo con enredar sus dedos con los suyos en un inocente y efectivo intento de animarla. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el miedo infundado de una soledad que creyó definitiva había desaparecido en parte, la mirada vacía de la ingenuidad perdida seguía impresa en su mirada.

 _Había matado a alguien._

Lo sabía. Aquel arma blanca que había sostenido entre sus pequeñas manos, empapada de sangre y dirigida por alguien que nunca se creyó capaz, la perseguiría por siempre en su conciencia. No se arrepentía, claro. Eren tampoco. Y es que a él ni siquiera parecía importarle el hecho de que había asesinado; simplemente siguió viendo al frente todo el camino con una gran fuerza mental en contraste a lo pequeño de su cuerpo.

Como si fuese completamente consiente de algo que ella hace poco quiso notar. Como si por naturaleza estuviese mentalizado para la realidad devastada que nadie quería aceptar. Tal vez fuese su instinto el que lo impulsaba a ser un depredador y no la víctima. A no querer someterse a los más fuertes.

Tan simple. _«Tan cruel»._

Y era ese instinto, esa forma de ver las cosas, el que lo hacía tener ese aire de salvajismo que expulsaba en forma de originalidad por cada uno de sus poros.

Eren parecía el espíritu de la humanidad encarnada. Aquella raza que algunos describen como cruel y egoísta, y otros como seres hermosos y perfectos.

—Esta es _nuestra_ casa—le había dicho.

Se limitó a asentir, agarrándose a su mano con más fuerza. La afectaba que la incluyera en su círculo como si tuviese plena confianza en ella. La estaba volviendo parte de su familia. Y eso era algo que Mikasa no sabía cómo agradecer.

Le dieron té, y le ofrecieron un lugar cálido en el cual dormir. Sin embargo, no se quitó la bufanda de Eren que él mismo le había puesto alrededor del cuello. No quería que ésta perdiera el calor y la tibia sensación provocada por un acto insignificante para cualquiera, pero confortante para un alma tan sofocada del miedo como la que tenía que sobrellevar.

Quería llevar la protección de Eren por siempre. Y devolvérsela ayudándolo de la misma forma.

Incluso en ese momento llevaba la prenda colgando de su cuello, mientras caminaba tras él con el deseo interno de tomar su mano otra vez. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, y siguió mirando su nuca con los brazos colgando a ambos lados y la espalda cargada por una gran porción de leña. No era que se sintiera avergonzada ni nada parecido. Es sólo que a Eren ya no le gustaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, sobre todo en público. Insistía en que no era su madre ni mucho menos para estarle tomando la mano fuera de casa. Y entonces Mikasa se sorprendía por su contradictoria actitud—hasta hace unos pocos días se había negado a dejarla sola, cuando la creía demasiado triste—.

De cualquier forma, en poco tiempo aprendió que aquello formaba parte de su personalidad. Y nunca se quejó por ello, ni se sintió rechazada. En primer lugar, fue Eren quien le permitió sentirse cómoda al integrarse a su familia.

Bajó la mirada desde la espalda hasta los pies, alertada al verlo empezar a correr de un momento a otro.

—¡Armin! —gritó.

Mikasa miró al frente y buscó aquello por lo que Eren sonaba tan alterado. Vio cuatro personas. Una en el suelo, siendo pateada en el suelo en medio de los otros tres que se deshacían en críticas sin argumento y risas burlonas. Comprendió la situación inmediatamente, y se dedicó a mirar como Eren saltaba sobre ellos sin miedo de nada; mientras que el pequeño rubio le pedía a gritos que se alejara, que no podía enfrentarlos.

Los tres se giraron a ver al intruso, alzando los puños con diversión. Y entonces todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Eren recibió un golpe que lo dejó inmóvil en el suelo. Algo dentro de Mikasa se activó, y de pronto se sorprendió a sí misma pateando a los adolescentes con una mirada irreconocible.

—Mikasa…—emitió Eren apenas, incrédulo. Humillado de no haber podido acabarlos de un solo movimiento como ella lo había hecho, pero incrédulo de todos modos.

En cambio, Armin la miraba con genuino terror, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared de una vivienda cualquiera.

Cuando los mayores se recuperaron a medias, huyeron sin mediar palabra, catalogándola como demonio en susurros indescriptibles.

—Eh… gracias—se atrevió a decir el muchacho.

Mikasa asintió, casi sorprendida de su propia fuerza.

Sintió una necesidad de defenderlo. _«¿Eso podría significar ser una familia?»_. Recordó la decisión en los ojos de su madre, cuando tomó las tijeras y se lanzó contra el agresor, tratando de darle una oportunidad de huir que ella no aprovechó.

Pensó que era una dulce sensación. Dulce y aterrador.

—¿Qué te pasó esta vez?

—Les dije que el muro no puede protegernos por siempre; que tarde o temprano los titanes entrarían. Pero me golpearon, y me llamaron idiota…

Eren se puso frente a Armin y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero este la evadió con una mirada de frustración que no consiguió esconder bajo su flequillo.

—Estoy bien. Puedo pararme solo.

El otro asintió sin más. Mikasa escrutó al desconocido con intriga y furtiva atención. Mientras que a unos metros, Armin conectó sus miradas, con la interrogante impresa en su rostro magullado.

—Es mi hermana—aclaró Eren antes de que pudiese sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Ella a su vez asintió con timidez, apenas acostumbrada a ser llamada de esa forma.

—No sabía qué…

—Eh, es una larga historia—se excusó Eren, rascándose la nuca con cierta pereza. Claro que no iba a decir que hace unos días había matado a tres hombres con la ayuda de la chica que iba a salvar. Sonaba demasiado… angustiante, y dramático. De seguro arruinaría el ambiente.

Armin percibió inmediatamente que no debería preguntar cuando Mikasa bajó un poco la mirada, sin ninguna expresión en particular. Decidió que como no era el momento ni el lugar para enterarse, buscaría alguna otra oportunidad; preferentemente a solas con Eren.

—Claro…—murmuró sin más.

Cuando los tres empezaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, Mikasa pudo apreciar la caminata forzada de Armin, que arrastraba un solo pie de vez en cuando o se llevaba una mano a las costillas para atenuar el dolor. Pequeño y herido, avanzaba con un paso doloroso tras otro, negándose a la ayuda que Eren le ofrecía cada ciertos lapsos de tiempo. Se veía tan frágil que por un segundo logró sentirse vagamente identificada con él, le pareció casi verse a sí misma, sosteniendo un cuchillo con las manos temblorosas y el rostro deformado en el terror y la desesperación. Pero supo que eran diferentes. Porque ella no había tenido que enfrentarlo hasta ese momento, se había dado cuenta hace muy poco de aquel infierno cruel en el que había estado viviendo. Pero él lo había estado enfrentando hace mucho. Se notaba, porque tanto Eren como Armin se veían prácticamente acostumbrados a la opresión de aquellos adolescentes idiotas y abusadores.

Era lógico que sintiera la frustración de no ser capaz de defenderse por sí mismo, de tener que ser el débil siempre. Por eso, aunque cojeaba, no tomaba la mano de Eren.

Y seguía caminando, dentro de un cuerpo frágil y herido.

—Armin—insistió Eren.

—Estoy bien.

Claro que no. ¿Cómo podría estarlo? Lo único que tenía para aferrarse era a Eren, sus padres, y los sueños de libertad que probablemente nadie podría entender más que algún miembro de su familia.

Pero aun así, quería que lo supiera. Un día de estos, le preguntaría a Eren si estaba de acuerdo con la idea o no. Porque había soñado, incontables veces, con ambos saliendo a conocer el mundo exterior; satisfaciendo en el acto la curiosidad tan humana que poseía y que se consideraba ilegal.

—¿Saben? —les dijo a ambos muchas horas después, cuando al atardecer hacía presencia y se habían visto en un momento de silencio, acomodados en una escalera cualquiera en medio de la cuidad que daba plena vista al espectáculo del astro solar hundiéndose tras la no tan real magnificencia de los muros—. Mi abuelo me contó una leyenda de hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Antes de que fueran alzadas las murallas.

Con esto, captó fácilmente la atención de Eren y Mikasa, quienes se giraron a verlo con cierta sorpresa.

—Es solo una leyenda—recalcó con cierto nerviosismo.

—¿De qué se trata? —soltó Eren, impaciente.

—Antes, existían muchos tipos de humanos. Y también de religiones. Muchísimos tipos de religiones.

Ambos hermanos pusieron expresiones extrañas, imaginándose un montón de hombres como aquellos que se paseaban por la ciudad con libros soltándole gritos a la gente, peleándose unos contra otros para defender sus creencias. Se les hizo, hasta cierto punto, divertido.

—Había una en la que se celebraba algo importante en cierta fecha del año. El nacimiento de un Dios… o algo así… a lo que voy es que en ese día la gente se reunía en una iglesia y prendían muchas velas frente a una iglesia. Cada vela representa un deseo, y es aquel ser divino el que se encarga de cumplirlo en forma de regalos a la gente.

—¿Regalos masivos? —preguntó el otro, arqueando ambas cejas.

—Algo así.

—¿Por qué no lo intentamos? —sugirió Mikasa, mirando a Eren con atención.

—¿Eh? ¿Estás segura? —se precipitó el rubio—. Si alguien nos ve, sobre todo alguien de la iglesia podría cuestionarnos… ¿y si descubren que fueron mis padres los que…?

—Tranquilo—le interrumpió ella, con tono monótono—. Sólo seremos un par de niños con unas velas. No creo que parezca sospechoso.

Cuando Armin vio los ojos de Eren brillar, terminó por rendirse. Sabía que cuando él quería algo trataría de lograrlo a toda costa, con o sin él presente. Además, también tenía ganas de hacerlo, los tres juntos.

—Bien.

Porque ya no eran sólo dos.

Sabía que Mikasa era una buena persona. Lo supo en el momento en que la vio reaccionar cuando le hicieron daño a Eren. Lo supo por la forma en la que lo miraba, como si él fuera el centro del universo. Capaz de ir al fin del mundo por él, aunque su mirada estuviese casi muerta.

¿Dónde y cuándo podría encontrar a una persona como esa? Nunca y en ningún lugar, probablemente. Parecía un espécimen raro, tan inteligente como para darse cuenta de la vida morbosa que todos llevaban, pero no lo suficiente como para darse por vencida.

De alguna manera, la entendía sin necesidad de preguntárselo. Porque aunque fuese un niño, podía darse cuenta de cosas que otros no. Como la necesidad de protegerse y ser protegido en un mundo tan cerrado, y tan limitado como era aquel.

Esa noche, la primera en la que estuvieron juntos, los tres prendieron una vela cada uno, admirando un cielo cortado por unos muros probablemente impenetrables. Y esperaron a que acabara de oscurecer, para cerrar los ojos y pedir un deseo frente a la pequeña y resplandeciente llama que revoloteaba, débil, en medio de la oscuridad.

« _Qué linda_ », pensó Mikasa, observando el objeto entre sus manos infantiles. Para que pudiera vivir, necesitaba consumir de la vela; sin embargo, cuando esta se acababa, la calidez se apagaba y sólo quedaba el moribundo líquido derretido que alguna vez tuvo una forma y representaba un deseo.

Cerró los ojos, y esperó a que aquel Dios cumpliera el deseo de cada ser viviente bajo la tierra, como prometía la leyenda. Sin embargo, por un momento deseó poder tener esa habilidad para poder ayudar a Eren a cumplir su deseo. Quiso ser su Dios personal —aunque no tuviesen un árbol decorado, ni luces, ni un pesebre. Sólo se tenían el uno al otro. Y eso les bastaba—.

« _Deseo ser capaz de protegerlo siempre…_ ».

Armin sonrío, abriendo un ojo para mirarlos a ambos fugazmente. Tenía mucho que pedir. ¡Un montón de cosas! Pero si tuviese que resumir todo aquello en una sola esperanza de entre todas, definitivamente, esa sería un futuro de inmaculada paz, sin depredadores de putrefactas bocas malolientes; superiores aunque idiotas en todo aspecto.

Sólo un segundo de paz entre un caos basado en la premonición de un simple uso de razón que todo el mundo quería ignorar.

Y cuando los muros se rompiesen, sólo les quedaba luchar hasta morir, juntos, y presos de una debilidad que anticipaba los resultados incluso antes de empezar.

Pero era Eren, quien destacaba como una irrazonable y tenue luz entre todo aquello que estaban por perder. Quién decía que la humanidad triunfaría si lo intentaban, y quien vivía con la característica fuerza de voluntad, tan humana, y tan ingenua.

Sin embargo, vivía. Vivía como nadie, sobrellevando el silencioso sueño que compartía con Armin de conocer mucho más allá del límite impuesto.

Sólo ellos, la familia indiferente a cualquier lazo de sangre que había escogido.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

O algo así u_u

¿Cómo quedó, eh? e_é

Mi objeto eran las velas, y espero haber podido darles un buen uso. Por la época en la que se desarrolla la historia se me hizo complicado meter la navidad, así que preferí guiarme más por las emociones que se destacan de ese día que por un árbol con lucecitas (?

 _(Aunque me hubiese gustado meter titanes con gorros navideños e,e)_

 **Espero alguien deje su opinión por ahí. Recuerda que no necesitas una cuenta para publicar un review n_n.**


End file.
